


Practice

by Sugarhihihello



Series: Cullavellan One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this tumblr post: "If you don’t think Cullen spent several nights by himself before the ball practicing how to dance then you’re wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a [reblog to this tumblr post](http://andrastesass.tumblr.com/post/107750193992/madeofxmaslights-if-you-dont-think-cullen).

Cullen shuts the door behind the two men with their final report of the day. He turns the lock, then puts his back to the door, staring at his empty office.

Finally alone.

He clears his throat, feeling ridiculous, but-

Lady Lavellan had smiled at him, those green branches around her eyes crinkling as she said, “A ball, hm? I'll have to brush up on my dancing.”

Josephine had immediately piped up to arrange lessons for the Inquisitor, and Lavellan had kept her eyes on Cullen a beat too long, quickly moving them off him when he noticed.

_Maker._

He began humming under his breath as he moved to the center of the room. He was blushing – _I must look like such an idiot_ – but it would be worse if he stumbled in front of her. He holds his head up, remembers the instructions he overheard from Josephine, and counts in his head as he steps, struggling to keep his balance on the more intricate-

“Commander, I-”

He jumps, knocking some books off his desk. “What!”

Lavellan is standing in his doorway, green light sparking off her hand onto the book she holds. She flinches away from his harsh tone. “I'm sorry. I can come back-”

“No. Maker, sorry. You just startled me.” His stomach flutters at the sight of her tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “What was it you needed?”

He can barely focus as she tells him about something she and Dorian had found, asking his advice on what she should do about it. His ears are ringing, pulse hammering at how close she is when she leans nearer, holding the book up for him to see.

\---

The ball is in four days, and he's barely had any time to practice. He's not (nearly as) embarrassed by it anymore. Instead, he's frustrated at how hard it is to get a minute to himself.

The second he gets a minute alone, he begins humming, following the steps he now practices in his head on a daily basis. Still, the motions are that of a soldier marching. He has no grace, no elegance to his movements. _This is terrible_ , he thinks.

“You have to go,” said a voice outside his door. “Come back later.”

“But these reports-”

“I'll give them to him. Later. So go away.”

Cullen cracked his door open to see a large hat and a skinny boy on the other side. “Cole? What are you doing?”

“Helping you practice.”

The Commander's face burned bright red. “That's not necessary, Cole.”

“I could dance with you, if you-”

“No. No, that's... that's definitely not necessary.”

Cole fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Out of the armor, red silk and a blue sash. 'You realize we all have to wear these.' Josephine wants something softer, but _he will look so good_. ”

Cullen's eyes went wide.

“I barely come up to his shoulder. Will it be awkward? Maybe I should have Josephine bring me heels just in case. But he won't. I won't.”

_I will._

Cullen stands up straighter. “Don't let anyone interrupt me.”

Cole smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> My dragon age tumblr: [andrastesass](http://andrastesass.tumblr.com)


End file.
